(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a filter device for a gas container and a method of installing the same, more particularly, it relates to a filter device that removes foreign substances mixed with gas in a gas container, and a method of installing the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, natural gas vehicles using natural gas as fuel were mainly aimed at consuming natural gas which is produced in excess. However, in recent times, natural gas vehicles have been supplied in order to address air pollution caused by vehicles, particularly exhaust gas from large diesel vehicles.
Natural gas vehicles generally include compressed natural gas (CNG) vehicles, liquefied natural gas (LNG) vehicles, and adsorption natural gas (ANG) vehicles.
Among them, ANG vehicles are used in a manner wherein natural gas is pressed and stored in absorbents such as activated carbon, and these absorbents are stored in a gas container.
However, when the vehicle is driven in a state in which the gas container storing the absorbents is mounted to the vehicle, the absorbents break apart, and thus various functional components as well as an engine injector become clogged in the process of supplying natural gas from the gas container to the engine.
To resolve this problem, in the related art, a gas filter for removing foreign substances is mounted between a portion of the rear end of the gas container and multifunctional valves which are installed at the portion of the rear end of the gas container in the related art.
When the gas filter is outer-mounted at the rear end of the gas container, the multifunctional valves and the engine injector may be protected from foreign substances. However, since the gas filter has a large size, it is disadvantageous in that the capacity of the gas container is inevitably reduced.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.